homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Armed Forces
'Armed Forces of the Russian Federation '(Russian Armed Forces or Russian Military for short) is the main military of the Russian Federation and has been the country's military for years. In 2027 Russian Commandos were sent up into Alaska but pulled back following a massive Korean Military counter attack a year later. History After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Soviet Armed Forces dissolved with it and was soon replaced following the establishment of the Russian Federation in 1992. In 2012 Vladimire Putin had become the 4th President of Russia despite serving terms in the past and began mobilization of the Russian Army in 2015 following the start of the Saudi-Iran War. Russia began to give supplies to Iran due to relations with the country in the past and sent troops down towards the eastern european boarder. In 2018 Russia was fully "putinized" 2 years after he stepped down however he was refered to as president putin. Around the summer of 2018 the Ministry of Defense sent over 8 officials to observe a peace conference between Iran and Saudi Arabia but were soon attacked by Iraqi Arab Nationalists and peace talks were soon cut off. That same year Crimea secceded from the Ukraine after separatists took over the Crimean government. Annexation of Crimea and Invasion of Alaska After Crimea fell and was annexed by Russia, Crimean separatists gave full support to the annexation and supressed any form of possible resistance. Russian troops soon landed and set up a massive Navakl Base near the sea port of the region. Ukrainian insurgents began to attack demanding that the region go back to the Ukraine but was met with harsh resistance and mass incarcination of citizens and Ukrainian Nationalists. In 2027 Russian Commandos were deployed to upstate alaska to oversee a military operation by the Confederate Military from China and to help support them. In 2028 Russian Forces pulled out after a massive counter sttack was launched by the Korean People's Army with support from Korean member states such as Japan and Thailand and soon saw the KPA take over the entire continental United States. Eventually the Russian Parliament began to implament new isolationist policies and increasing censorship to make sure that Korea never found out. Military Divisions Russian Ground Forces Main ground forces for the Russian Military. During the Oil Wars Russian Soldiers were stationed at Russian owned oil wells and pipelins and were soon deployed to the town square in Moscow to help protect the Kremlin. In 2027 Russian Troops stormed into a hotel in Crimea and caught many Ukrainian Nationalists with arms large enough to arm a small militia of 12. Russian Air Force Jets and helicopters were sent over to Alaska to oversee Confederate Marines on their war to Anchorage but pulled back once Korean Air Forces retook the city in the fall of 2028. Russian Navy Crimean Fleet was stationed to prevent any attacks from Europe to Russia. Russian Areospace Defense Forces Once the Ukraine People's Republic was established, Russian Airspace security tightened over the new government's military backed authority. Strategic Missile Troops Set up various anti-air defense systems in northern Crimea resulting in the collapse of the Ukrainian government due to a terrorist attack and civilian coup. Russian Airborne Troops Mainly paratroopers. In 2028 the 212th Airborne Legion was sent to Northern Japan to supress attacks from the Japanese Army Remnants. Category:Armies